


Moment in time (the cruel prince fanfic) - Natalie202 - Wattpad

by 111Nixxoxo111



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Mother-Daughter Relationship, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/111Nixxoxo111/pseuds/111Nixxoxo111
Summary: Baby Jude and her mum Eva oneshot. Inspired by the prompt, Hey Jude by the Beatles on tumblr.Warning(This is my first attempt at writting a fanfic. So there might be some mistake... okey maybe alot, but what can l say l really wanted to give writting ago. Any advice on how to improve it is welcome ).
Relationships: Eva Duarte/Jude Duarte
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Moment in time (the cruel prince fanfic) - Natalie202 - Wattpad

As l turn to my side and brush the sleep from my eyes, the sound of crying from the baby monitor gets louder and louder, as sleep starts to fade. With a final push and resolve. l groggly get up taking it with me as l slowly pad to the room the angry cries are coming from.

Inside the room is lit by the soft glow of the moon and the windows are covered in charms and salts, that bounce some of the light from the street.

The walls are covered in both old and new murals, l painted and added on to. From wild untamed fae forests with magical landscapes to beloved children's characters from books and movies. To the right is a light pink baby crib that matches the colour of the sky on the walls. cluttered with fluffy baby toys inside, that surround a tiny but very loud bundle that demands to be heard and is fighting with her fluffy blanket.

As l get closer l see her shake her tiny fists in the air and let out a heart wrenching angry cry.

"Hey there baby" l coo softly, Her cry gets a littlie softer and mix with a hiccup, as she see's me coming towards her.

"not loving the new sleeping arrangements, l know, it's okey."

Her tiny fist and angry frown are still in place. As l pick her up and try to sooth her. Letting me know she still feeling betrayed, that l moved her from our bed to her cott. leaving her to sleep alone.

Some other nights she might let us get away with it, but not tonight specially since her sister is not there to keep her company.

l softly rock her in my arms for a while and get comfortable in one of the chairs. Knowing its going to be another long night.

"It's okey, shh shh, Now l know it suck sleeping alone and it might be a littile scary but it's only for a little while, until your sisters feeling better again."

Her big brown eyes look up at me through tears and her lip wobbles, as she listens. Like she understand but isen't on board with what l'm saying.

She tries to fight sleep and keep her eyes on me, but slowly starts to doze of with a tiny frown still in place. As l gentle shift her in my arms and start to put her back in her cribb, she begins to cry again. (*the betrayal*)

As l coo and hum her favourite songs. I try and try again but she's not buying it.

"Okey fine! You win sleep does not exist in this house anymore. only short mini naps." I say to the adorable littile monster, crying in my arms.

"Your a mini dictator, you know that."

From the doorway l hear a chuckle and see a disheveled Justin leaning against the door "What did l miss?"

"She's cancelled the night, it's offically tomorrow."

"Ahh l see, should l start getting Vivi ready for pre-school and get Taryn ready for her doctors appointment." He replies jokingly.

"Yep and l'll get the car and the bags."

"How is she doing." I can tell her cries are breaking his heart as well and he's itching to come in and hold her but can't. Since we've been trying to be cautious that she doesen't get sick as well, we opted for a divide and conquer approach.

"I think she's okey just missing her sister. Isen't that right?" I coo, to the grumpy baby in my arms.

"Is there anything l can bring you guys? cup of tea?"

"No l'm okey, you should get some rest, we'll be okey."

As he leaves, l start to hum a littile and go back to sharing stories.

"Not a fan of that one shh, it's okey. I never liked rockabye baby either. Very ominous and scary but  
Hey, Jude... don't make it bad. just...take a sad song and make it better."

I humm and sing.

_"Remember to let me into your heart_  
_Then you can start to make it better."_

Through teary eyes and hiccups she begins to settle a tiny bit as l continue to sing her song.

_"Hey Jude, don't be afraid_  
_You were made to go out and get her_  
_The minute you let her under your skin_  
_Then you begin to make it better_

_And anytime you feel the pain_  
_Hey Jude, refrain_  
_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_  
_For well you know that it's a fool_  
_Who plays it cool_  
_By making his world a little colder_  
_Na-na-na, na, na_  
_Na-na-na, na"_

I can't stop grinning as l see her settling down a littile, unclenching her tiny fist and succumbing to sleep littile by littile.

_"So let it out and let it in_  
_Hey Jude, begin_  
_You're waiting for someone to perform with_  
_And don't you know that it's just you_  
_Hey Jude, you'll do_  
_The movement you need is on your shoulder_  
_Na-na-na, na, na_  
_Na-na-na, na, yeah"_

I slowly move us closer to her crib, leying her down peacefully, without a fuss. It's impossible to stop the silly grin on my face as l watch her sleep and move her littile curl from her eye.

  
" _Hey Jude dont make it bad, see_  
_You took a sad song and made it better._  
_Remmeber we're by your side_  
_And soon you will find,_  
_things will get better."_


End file.
